Love Dilemmas
by InuKag4Ever3103
Summary: Inuyasha can't forget about Kikyo. Will he try to get over her or will his love with Kagome fall to pieces? *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

Kagome looked down at the beautiful azure blue waters of the lake. She was upset.

Why couldn't Inuyasha ever forget Kikyo? Why is he always looking for her once he hears of her? Kagome thought.

It was not that she was jealous or anything but it is natural to be jealous when these types of things happen.

'Hey Kagome! What are you doing here fooling around? Get me some instant noodles!' Inuyasha shouted from Kaede's hut.

Without a word, Kagome got into the hut and started packing her bag instead of getting the noodles.

'Hey I said get the noodles not pack your bag.' Inuyasha grumbled.

'Sit!' Kagome shouted. 'I don't need to listen to you all the time. I'm going home for some rest now bye!' And she stomped out, jumping into the well.

'Hi mom hi Sota hi grandpa I'm back.' Kagome said.

'So quickly? Did you get into a fight again?' Sota asked.

'Don't be nosey.' Kagome replied, heading towards her room.

When she opened the door, she was utterly shocked. Her room was in a total mess and looked like some kind of junkyard. All her things were strewn all over the floor and there was debris lying everywhere.

How could Mama not know? She thought. It must be Sota, playing soccer or whatever.

Just as she was about to give a lecture, Kikyo appeared out of nowhere.

'Hi Kagome. So I see you've returned for a break?' Kikyo said slyly.

Kagome stood rooted to the ground.

Why would Kikyo be here? She thought. How did she get through the well and how does she know where I live? Hundreds of thoughts were racing through her mind.

'It seems that Inuyasha would NEVER forget about me as long as I exist in this world. Give it up. You can never win his heart. Well, unless you kill me. But I know you won't. You're Miss Goodie Two-Shoes aren't you? But all I want to say is just stay here and never return. You won't have any purpose there; you just get hurt over and over again, because of ME.' Kikyo said and she vanished in smoke.

Kagome didn't know what to say. She just stood there dumbly, thinking.

**Author's note:**

**I know I made Kikyo really evil here but that's because I don't like her. This story is quite typical. This is my first story so it isn't that good yet. I hope it gets better as I advance.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome flung herself onto her bed. What Kikyo said made a little sense to her. After all, it was true that she could never mean more to Inuyasha than Kikyo. But after all her thoughts, she still loved Inuyasha. No one could take Inuyasha's place in her heart. All she wished was that Inuyasha will feel the same way. After a while, she fell asleep on her nice comfy bed.

Bright rays of sunlight shone through the window pane. Kagome was still groggy and sleepy. She didn't want to wake up. She didn't want to return to the other side of the well. She was embarrassed to see Inuyasha. That was until she opened her eyes.

'Kagome, what's taking you so long?' Inuyasha grumbled.

'Um… nothing. I'm just sleepy.' Kagome answered.

Being an ignorant person, Inuyasha didn't sense anything wrong with Kagome and said

'Hurry up. We still have shards to find. Don't delay my time.'

Kagome went into the bathroom to change and brush her teeth.

Should I tell Inuyasha or not? She thought. Well maybe not.

'I'm ready.' Kagome said to Inuyasha.

'Whatever.'

Kagome was a bit hurt by how Inuyasha answered her but she didn't make a big fuss out of it.

'It seems that Inuyasha would NEVER forget about me as long as I exist in this world. Give it up. You can never win his heart. Well, unless you kill me. But I know you won't. You're Miss Goodie Two-Shoes aren't you? But all I want to say is just stay here and never return. You won't have any purpose there; you just get hurt over and over again, because of ME.'

Kagome flinched. She noticed Inuyasha's reaction too. She took out her phone and gasped.


	3. Chapter 3 Last Chapter

When Kikyo was at Kagome's house, her phone was on. It recorded everything she said.

'Why is Kikyo's voice in this thingy?' Inuyasha asked.

Kagome couldn't answer. In fact, she was afraid.

'Tell me now.' Inuyasha continued.

'Well… Kikyo came t… to my ho… ho… house and…' she stammered.

She didn't have to finish. Inuyasha knew exactly what was going on. He just ran out of her house and jumped back into the well. He was confused. Was this just Kagome doing sound effects or was this really Kikyo?

'Hi Inuyasha.'

Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks. There, in front of him, stood Kikyo.

'Kikyo, did you go to Kagome's house?' Inuyasha asked.

'Oh yes I did. How do you know? You should've been there. It was SO fun. Kagome let me savour some of her modern day food. It was awesome -

Inuyasha could not believe his ears. He was shocked when Kikyo kept on blabbering about being good friends with Kagome. Since when did she ever accept the fact that there was such a person called Kagome?

'Kikyo, don't lie. I knew what you said. It's in Kagome's electrical thing.' Inuyasha muttered.

Kikyo stopped.

Oh dear. This is all wrong. She thought.

'I did say such things. So what, you can't scold me. You love me more don't you?' Kikyo said.

'Not… not anymore. After seeing what you've done. How could you? Kagome never insulted you or anything. I mean, she does feel jealous too I guess but what you're doing is over the line!' Inuyasha shouted.

Kikyo felt a sudden surge of sadness inside her and her love to Inuyasha turned into bitter hatred. This wasn't her plan. All she did was make things worse. Now she made Inuyasha love Kagome better. In fact, he didn't seem to even like her anymore. She stomped away.

'WELL, I DON'T NEED YOU TOO AND NEVER LET ME SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN, YOU STUPID ASS!' she screamed.

At that time, Kagome climbed out of the well. She had watched the whole commotion from the inside of the well. She was blushing. Inuyasha walked over to her and apologized for 'neglecting' her feelings. And they pulled into a long, passionate kiss.

**Author's note:**

**I know this was a short story. But well, at least it was a story. HAHA!!! I just want you to know how much I hate Kikyo. My future story will still be on Inuyasha and Kagome but in the Romeo and Juliet form. Please review my story!**


End file.
